


Their Grief

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Their Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Maul Confrontation in Clone Wars, All hurt no comfort, Footage from Theed Generator, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: The clones have their hands on another old security recording. This one... this one is of Obi-Wan's first duel with Maul, so long ago.





	Their Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little more sad than the last one, but the clones intend to provide comfort, just as soon as Obi-Wan wakes up.

 

The scream of their General, watching  _his_ General be run through, left Cody cold and aching.

Waxer sat in the corner, tears slipping from his eyes. Boil looked furious in his silence.

The expressions of the rest ranged anywhere from heartbroken to stern masks concealing all thought carefully within.

Commander Kenobi fought, and he fought like hell—

But there were no cheers. No outbursts of pride over this recording.

It hurt.

It fripping hurt.

And when the beardless Kenobi wept over the corpse, his clones bowed their heads in commiserating fury.

Their General had known this pain. The pain so many of the brothers had tasted.

And he knew what it was to have the perpetrator of such a death walk free.

Most brothers didn't actually know  _who_ had taken out their dearly missed ones. Some enemy, in the chaos of an entire battlefield.

Kenobi had looked his in the eye, and then had to do so  _again,_ just a week ago, when the insane Sith had lured him to Raydonia and then beat the  _mother-loving kriff_ out of him.

He was  _still_ confined to sickbay.

And Cody hated as much as any other brother that it was Ventress they owed their General's survival and escape to.

Right when they thought she couldn't make them hate her  _worse._

She had to go and do something that put herself at risk to save her enemy.

 

* * *

 

Anakin hadn't realized what would happen when he said what he did.

A week ago he'd finally asked Obi-Wan why the 501 st was behaving strangely, and Obi-Wan had asked Cody, and Cody had laughed— actually  _laughed_ , the stern-faced man— and it had been revealed there was a holo.

Well.

If the clones were going to gossip about _his_ prowess in that mission, they sure as hell should have a chance to talk about the man who _actually_ saved all of their lives by taking out a _Force-damned_ _Sith_.

So he may have mentioned to Fives that the  _real_ hero of the day had been Padawan Kenobi.

He thought the battalions would end up whispering over Obi-Wan's astonishing skill and forget to keep watching  _Anakin_ as if he was going to do something stupid.

He hadn't expected Echo to slice Naboo's archives to get the footage, and for the clones to gather to watch it all together, without anyone having seen it first.

After it was done, it became abundantly clear what had transpired, though. Even if Echo hadn't confessed, looking like he wanted Anakin to punish him, which Anakin of course  _hadn't._

There was a reverence and sheer  _anguish_ that could be read in so many of the men, and a vigil they were keeping by rotation over the convalescing Obi-Wan's side.

Obi-Wan nearly died at the zabrak's hands, then and now...

Anakin had never seen eyes so dead as those in Obi-Wan's head when Ventress dropped the man off. That had been more terrifying that the bruises, the broken bones, the blood, the saber burns.

Maul had done something to Obi-Wan's spirit.

The clones were not attuned specifically to hear those silent whimpers... but maybe they wouldn't have to be able to hear them to reach out in reply to them anyway.

 

 


End file.
